The present invention concerns a device for the distribution of water into vases or similar.
In the state of the art devices for the distribution of water for vases of terraces or balconies are known, that are generally made up of a tank provided with hoses that are suitable to deliver the water to the vases. Such devices are typically utilised in terraces or balconies during periods of absence of the users.
One of the aforesaid devices currently in use comprises a tank provided with a float to feed a balancing tray drop by drop. The tray is arranged in such a way that, once filled with water, it turns upside down and it pours the amount of accumulated water onto the mouth of a plurality of small size hoses arranged in parallel that deliver the water directly into vases. In the case in which a user wants to exclude some vases from the water feeding, it is necessary to obstruct the mouth of the respective small hoses with appropriate stoppers. In this way the amount of water fed to the remaining vases increases since the quantity of water coming from the turnover of the tray remains constant but it must be subdivided into a lower number of small hoses.
Such device is quite complex and also not very precise since the quantity of water being delivered depends on the equilibrium point of the balancing tray and in addition it varies according to the number of small hoses that are open.
In view of the state of the art, scope of the present invention is to present a device for the distribution of water into vases or similar that overcomes the aforesaid disadvantages.
According to the present invention, such scope is attained by means of a device for the distribution of water into vases or similar comprising a water container, at least one tubular duct for the delivery of water and a control and programming device that establishes the quantity of water to be delivered in pre-established periods of time, characterised in that it comprises a device for the control of the pressure of the quantity of water to be delivered which is capable to maintain the pressure of said quantity of water substantially constant, and an electric control delivery device located downstream of said device for the control of the pressure and upstream of said at least one tubular duct upstream and in flow connection with both, said delivery device being associated with said control and programming device in order to determine the delivery of said quantity of water.
The characteristics and the advantages of the present invention will become evident from the following detailed description of an embodiment thereof, that is illustrated as a non-limiting example in the enclosed drawings, in which: